Shadow White
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Once upon a time, Shadow took a nap one day and was sucked into the land of dreams. In his dream, he meets an enchanting princess, an evil queen, the magic emerald, and...the seven dancers? Will Shadow ever get out of this insane place?


_**Shadow White**_

* * *

**Pairing:** ShadowXAmy (in later chapters)

(There will be other couples, but it is unknown for now)

**Summary: **Once upon a time, Shadow took a nap one day and was sucked into the land of dreams. In his dream, he meets an enchanting princess, an evil queen, the magic emerald, and...the seven dancers?

_**Characters:**_

"Snow White"- Shadow

"Doc"- Tails (I think it's a perfect role for him, no?)

"Grumpy"- Knuckles

"Happy"- Sonic

"Sleepy"- Chip

"Bashful"- Cream

"Dopey"- Big the Cat

"Sneezy"- Charmy the Bee

"The Princess"- Amy Rose

"The Queen"- Rouge the bat (Originally, Dr. Eggman was going to take this role.)

And last but not least, The Magic "Emerald"- The master emerald

(And the story begins)

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, a black hedgehog was tired after a long day of self discovery...and managed to get his hands on a green chaos emerald from G.U.N's base._

_Shadow, the black hedgehog, was preparing himself for a good night's rest. Shadow yawned and stretched...like a cat would. The ebony hedgehog felt his eyes close. Sleep was conquering him, he couldn't fight it._

---

"Ahhh!" Shadow yelled out, falling out of the sky. The black hedgehog's arms and legs were flailing about, trying to grasp on anything to stop him from falling. But, obviously, he was falling out of the sky, so there was nothing that could stop him from falling. Shadow narrowed his eyes above him.

"Just how the hell am I falling out of the damn sky?" Shadow growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly, the black hedgehog remembered that he could chaos control to the ground.

"Duh..." Shadow rolled his eyes at himself and grabbed the green chaos emerald out of his black and red striped spines.

"Chaos control!" Just like magic, Shadow disappeared from the sky and reappeared on the ground. Shadow was relieved that he was back on the ground. After a few moments, Shadow realized that this was an unfamiliar location.

He was surrounded by trees, bushes, and lilacs, lots of lilacs.

"Where am I?" Shadow growled, slowly putting the green chaos emerald back in his spines. As Shadow was going to investigate, he heard some voices. He turned around and started to walk near the noise. As he was walking, he heard a lot of footsteps behind him. Shadow realized he was being followed. He growled and quickly spun around. He was about to use his chaos spears on the stalker, but he realized his stalkers were just a bunch of animals.

There were cute, little rabbits, adorable deers, an old, but cute turtle, squirrels, chipmunks, frogs, and there were happy, singing birds that flew around Shadow. This sight would make your heart melt. Shadow growled and swatted the birds away. The birds ignored his hand and landed on his head. He shook his head, making the birds fly off him.

"What the hell is with these stupid animals?" All the animals on the ground surrounded him. The cute animals were nuzzling against his leg. The birds, that were still flying around Shadow, somehow...magically had a cape of roses on it. The birds put the cape around Shadow's neck and started to chirp happily.

"What the hell?" Shadow cried out, jumping away from the crazy, but cute animals. The animals cooed and followed Shadow. He growled and started to run away from the animals. Shadow used his air shoes to boost away from the insane creatures, but somehow they caught up to him. The ebony hedgehog ran up a hill. Over the hill, Shadow could see a little cottage up ahead.

"Maybe I can hide in there?" Shadow said to himself, quickly running down the hill. The animals was homing in on Shadow, preparing to smother him in their cuteness. Shadow arrived at the small cottage. He barged in and quickly shut the door behind him, and also locking it. Shadow was breathing rapidly to himself and held his chest. After that, Shadow looked out of the window and saw the animals still out there. Shadow turned away from the window. The house he was in was quite messy.

In the kitchen, dirty dishes was everywhere. In the living room, everything was dusty. In the room, there were seven unmade beds. So, overall, the house was quite filthy.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" A grumpy voice called out. Shadow quickly spun around. A pissed off red echidna was glaring at Shadow. Knuckles was wearing a cone shaped hat, that had a small hole on the top, a brown shirt, brown pants, and green elf-like shoes. All of the dancers were wearing the exact outfit.

"Knuckles?" Shadow slowly said, confused.

"Your name is Knuckles?" The red echidna spat out, "That's a pretty dumb name."

"What? No, my name isn't Knuckles. That's your name," Shadow said, confused...again.

"My name?!" The angry echidna screamed, "Why you little son of a-"

"Grumpy!" A happy blue hedgehog arrived at the scene. He held the steaming echidna away from Shadow, just incase the echidna was going to take out his anger on Shadow. Shadow noticed that the blue hedgehog was wearing the exact same outfit just the red echidna.

"Sonic?" Shadow said to himself, inaudible for anyone to hear.

"Don't be so rude, Grumpy," The azure hedgehog chuckled, smiling.

"Grumpy?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, that's my name! Got a problem with that?" Grumpy growled and narrowed his eyes on Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes at Grumpy.

"What's going on up here?" A two-tailed yellow fox arrived at the scene. He glared at everyone and put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, Doc!" The blue hedgehog replied, happily...like always.

"Tails?" The yellow fox looked at Shadow with a soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry, if I touch you, you won't grow two tails like me," Tails chuckled, still smiling. "It's a birth defect," he explained.

"Huh...? No, your name is Tails." The fox gave Shadow a confused look.

"No, actually my name is Doc."

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed, chucking. "Happy's the name, dancing's my game!" Happy winked.

"Dancing? Isn't it speed? Don't you love running?" Happy gave Shadow an odd look.

"Nope! I love dancing!" Happy smiled. Shadow gave Happy an odd look but shrugged it off.

Just then, all of the members in the house came up to see what the commotion was about. There was a tired looking flying dog creature (thing...), a bashful looking cream colored rabbit, a big purple cat, and a yellow and black bee.

"That's Sleepy..." Doc told Shadow, watching the small animal using his wings to fly. While flapping his wings, he was sleeping in the air. Next, Doc pointed at the cream colored rabbit, who hid herself in her hands.

"That's Bashful..." Doc then pointed at the yellow and black bee.

"That's Sneezy!" Sneezy came up to Shadow and smiled.

"Hi, my name is-" Just before Sneezy was about to introduce himself, he sneezed right in Shadow's face. Shadow gave a disgusted look at Sneezy. Sneezy blushed and smiled sheepishly. Doc rolled his eyes at Sneezy before pointed at the next member.

"And that's Dopey!" Dopey smiled foolishly and shook Doc's hand. Shadow raised his brow at Dopey.

"Um...Dopey, you're supposed to be shaking his hand, not mine." Dopey shook his head and shook Shadow's hand.

"Hi, my name is Doc!" Dopey exclaimed excitedly.

"No, Dopey, that's my name," Tails calmly told Dopey. Dopey just nodded his head.

"Yeah..." Shadow muttered, "I should be going back to my place now." Shadow was now feeling weird being around these people.

"What?" Happy exclaimed, "but you just got here!"

Everyone, except for Grumpy, didn't want Shadow to go.

"Oh, please stay!" Sneezy begged, in between sneezes.

"Yeah...we need another dancer!" Doc informed.

"No we don't! We don't need another dancer, we're just fine the way we are!" Grumpy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but if we get another dancer, then we have a better chance to win this contest!" Doc muttered at Grumpy. Grumpy just rolled his eyes and ignored Doc.

"Dancer?"

"Yeah, we're the seven dancers!" Happy exclaimed, happily. To prove it, Happy started doing the moon walk. It made everyone, except for Shadow and Grumpy, laugh.

"Please join, we will defiantly win this contest if you do!" Doc explained. Without anyone noticing, Bashful timidly made her way towards Shadow.

"What contest?" Shadow asked.

"Well, this is a dancing contest that Queen Rouge had set up. If we win, then we get the last chaos emerald that we really need. If we lose, then Queen Rouge gets the chaos emerald..." Doc's eyes widened, "and if she gets that...then we're doomed." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Please join," Bashful timidly said, smiling softly.

"What's in it for me?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes at everyone. All the seven dancers looked at each other. Doc shrugged his shoulders before looking back at Shadow.

"Well, what is it that you want?" Happy nervously asked.

"I need to get back to my dimension. I don't have that much chaos power to get back home."

Doc smiled, "If you help us, then we'll help you."

"Deal..." Shadow and Doc both shook hands. Everyone, except for Grumpy, squealed with joy.

* * *

Chapter one: completed! :)


End file.
